


Loan Shark 2.0

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: See No Evil [8]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Babies, Cousin Incest, Divorce, F/M, Past Rape, Ramsay is His Own Warning, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: A mess of RamSan, Jonsa, & Gendrya (Brief).





	Loan Shark 2.0

‘So, you like it here?’ He asked his cousin, ‘Yeah, I guess, it’s nice. It’s better than being with him,’ She mumbles, ‘It’s not your fault,’ He turned her around into a hug. ‘It is, I’m an 18 year, daughter of a politician, who’s in a clinic, pregnant with a rape baby, who married a man a few years old after 2 months of dating,’ 

‘Sansa—,’

‘I’m a disappointment. Rickon looks better than me, and he’s 8 and he has horrible—,’

‘Sansa Sophie Stark, you are the best person I’ve known. You’re my hero for eating a chicken nugget off a spear,’ He caught himself, and whispered; ‘I’m in love you,’ 

‘Why do they let have a balcony? Would they be afraid some-one would jump off?’ She asked him. ‘And I love you too,’

‘Do I think I can admit myself in-here?’ 

‘What’d you’d be in here for?’ She asked him, ‘Some-thing,’ He said, ‘I don’t know, I have PTSD,’ 

‘Jon, my sweet cousin Jonathan Aegon Targaryen,’ 

‘Yes,’ 

She held her stomach. ‘When he’s born,’ Said Sansa, ‘help me care for him,’ She added, ‘Be his father?’ 

‘Yes his father,’ She said picking a flower and putting in his hair. ‘What about him?’ 

‘Daddy and Mamma are gonna get a restraining order—,’ Sansa said, 

‘If Roose, let’s him out,’ Jon added. 

‘Do you think he knows about the child?’ She asks. ‘I hope not,’ 

Jon said. ‘do you think he should know?’ 

‘No,’ He said, his lips brushing hers. His phone rang, ‘My lunch break is over Sans, I visit to-morrow,’ 

‘Okay,’ She said sadly. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

 

When Arya visits. All Arya talks about is her boyfriend. She never asks Sansa about her child, and she uses the word rape, a few times to talk about how Gendry so called eye-raped her. At this point Sansa doesn’t want visitors. 

In therapy she just rubs her bump and answers mindlessly. 

When Jon comes again, she falls asleep on him. 

A month goes by, and she’s back at home. Not her penthouse. She wakes up with panic attacks, and flashbacks. Jon is staying at the manor so he comforts her. 

She signs the divorce papers. 

And just her luck, Ramsay finds out about their child. Their son, a beautiful boy named Francis Iwan Stark. He has tuffs of red hair and he has his father’s evil eye colour. 

Which is the colour of dirty ice. ‘So, Francis, I’m your daddy,’ Jon says. Jon knows he’s not, but Sansa wants him to know that he has a father and a mother. 

When Francis is 3, his mom marries her cousin. And his mom gets pregnant with twins. All in all. It’s a happy ending.


End file.
